Ilusión
by KiraXproject
Summary: Quizá no tiene un amor prefecto como algún día se esforzó en imaginar, pero Molly cree fuertemente que entre todas esas personas que le rodean en su vida diaria, había encontrado lo más cercano a una familia y definitivamente no lo cambiaría por una ilusión.


_**Este fic participa para el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo NotYourGoldenFish**_

 _ **Reto #1: Puntos de vista - Molly Hooper**_

 **Advertencias:** Personajes en estado de ebriedad y OoC.

 **Beta:** Alley Michaelis

Una disculpa por el Ooc pero Molly nunca ha sido mi personaje favorito, espero no haberla arruinado del todo xD

Gracias por leer.

 **...**

La música resuena fuerte por todo el lugar, haciendo vibrar su interior con cada grave, y aunque no está muy segura si es el alcohol o el ambiente, no ha podido dejar de bailar desde que Mike la obligó a pararse a mitad de la pista de baile y ambos hicieron el ridículo la siguiente media hora.

No que le importe mucho a Molly, no se había sentido así de libre desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no puede rememorar una fecha, la verdad es que es un alivio que aun sea capaz de sacudirse toda esa inseguridad que le apresa la mayor parte de su vida y ciertamente el alcohol puede que sea una parte clave.

Las luces se mueven al ritmo de sus caderas que de alguna forma se acoplaron con la canción, su vestido lila girando grácilmente cada vez que Lestrade le hace girar sobre sus pies y la dulce señora Hudson se ríe tratando de imitar sus movimientos porque Mike declaró que había hecho el ejercicio suficiente de toda una vida dejando la pista para atacar una pobre rebanada de pastel, dejándola sola hasta que esos dos se apiadaron de ella y se levantaron para acompañarla en su extraño baile.

Es en una de esas extrañas vueltas que termina chocando contra otro cuerpo que resulta ser el pecho de Sherlock, sabe que Greg lo hizo a propósito por lo que solo desliza sus manos hasta que descansan sobre los antebrazos del hombre y se ríe, porque Sherlock es ridículamente alto y quizás le llega a la mente que se ve tierno con el cabello alborotado y las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol y definitivamente mil veces mejor de lo que se ve ella.

–¡Hey! Felicidades, señor recién casado– La risilla que le sigue después es señal inequívoca de que es tiempo de que Molly comience a tomar agua –¿Qué se siente estar casado, eh?

–Si te lo digo quizá lo olvides para mañana, además el alcohol te hace extraña – Sherlock simplemente se encoge de hombros.

–Supongo que es verdad aunque tú tampoco te salvas de ello. No sabía que podías bailar tan bien.

–Una de mis tantas cualidades.

–Definitivamente, aunque dime ¿Cómo fue que lograste separarte de tu querido John "ojos de cielo"? Creí que no lo soltarías en toda la noche– Y cuando el sonrojo de Sherlock llega hasta el cuello, Molly se siente extrañamente satisfecha, no porque quiera ser mala, a decir verdad los votos de ambos hombres fueron hermosos pero si tienes la oportunidad de molestar un poco al único detective consultor del mundo no puedes desaprovecharla ¿O si?

–Disfrútalo mientras puedas Hooper – Sisea Sherlock y desvía la mirada– Yo solo quería ver si todo estaba bien…

En ese momento Molly entiende que el choque no fue algo accidental, Sherlock fue directamente buscándola a ella -seguramente porque John lo obligó- pues de algún modo ambos se habían vuelto más cercanos en el periodo de tiempo en el que Sherlock pensó que había perdido a John por los tres años en los que fingió su muerte y ella logró ayudarle.

Y a pesar de que creyó que todo había quedado claro en cuanto a sus pasados sentimientos románticos parece que John y su eterna preocupación por aquellos a quienes aprecia hace que de algún modo aún siga pensando en su bienestar y aunque no lo demuestre, Sherlock también se preocupa. Solo puede sonreír con todo el cariño que tiene por ese par de idiotas enamorados.

Es verdad que en su momento fue difícil aceptar que quizá lo que Molly sentía no era más que admiración por una persona tan formidable como lo es Sherlock, que siendo guapo e inteligente se convirtió en su sueño idóneo que persiguió ciegamente sin detenerse a pensar nada. Dolió un poco cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad al único que quería Sherlock fue a John y sólo cuando comenzó a tratar a Sherlock de verdad, más allá de su amor imposible sino como una persona, fue que entendió que ella nunca sería lo que él necesitaba y él tampoco era lo que ella estaba buscando.

Sonríe aún más porque el alcohol definitivamente hace milagros si convierte a Sherlock en todo un sentimental y le deja sin palabras como para preguntarle directamente.

– Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte Sherlock.

La canción cambió hace un par de minutos y aunque el ritmo suena entusiasta ellos solamente se dedican a dar pequeños pasos de un lado a otro dentro del mismo espacio porque a ninguno se le antoja interrumpir esa cómoda atmosfera que hay entre ellos.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas con él? – Pregunta Sherlock casualmente, haciéndola girar sobre la punta de sus pies.

– No te voy a decir Sherlock, no creas que ya olvidé lo de la última vez.

–No era bueno para ti, era mejor que no te hiciera daño.

–Todos guardan algún secreto, no es tu deber gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero te lo agradezco. Ahora anda, ve con John y dile que todo está perfecto – Le da una palmadita en la mejilla antes de soltarle y girarse para unirse al baile ridículo que está haciendo Mike, que volvió la pista animado por John.

A lo lejos puede escuchar a John reírse de algo y simplemente codea a Lestrade de forma juguetona cuando le ve hacerse ojitos con el hermano de Sherlock que un día la secuestró para preguntar por el estado de su hermano. Es aún más divertido porque Lestrade se pone totalmente rojo.

Quizá no tiene un amor perfecto como algún día se esforzó en imaginar, pero Molly cree fuertemente que entre todas esas personas que le rodean en su vida diaria había encontrado lo más cercano a una familia y definitivamente no lo cambiaría por una ilusión.


End file.
